


Just Get Out

by HeyoAyo112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Emotions, M/M, Sass, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyoAyo112/pseuds/HeyoAyo112
Summary: Romano isn't romantic. He says he is but he isn't. Arthur has one more chance for him.





	Just Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for months and I caved and wrote this in like 2 hours.  
> So its a solid eh.

Romano stood outside impatiently. It was cold for him, shitty England weather. He started slamming his fist on the door, waiting to be let inside. “You blew up my phone the past week! The least you could do is let me the fuck in!”  
That did the trick. The door swung open revealing a grumpy looking Arthur “Stop screaming like a lunatic. I had a couple things to do real quick.”  
“Not my problem, just let me in.”

Arthur scowled and let him into the living room. “Get comfy I’ve got to do something real quick.”  
Romano rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch. “Better make it worth my time.” A flash of anger appeared on Arthur’s face but he smoothed it out quickly and left the room.  
A few minutes later Arthur came back with a full black suit on. He even picked out the dark green Armani tie that Romano gave him. He said it brought out Arthur’s eyes. “You finally decided to take my advice?” The smirk was evident in Romano’s voice.  
“I always thought it looked good on me.” The normally sassy tone Arthur had was gone. He just scowled at Romano one more time before moving to his record player. “Get up we’re dancing.”

Romano had a look of confusion on his face as classical music filled the home. He was about to protest but Arthur didn’t give him a chance. He pulled the Italian up into the starting stance, Arthur leading.  
“Before you start, shut up. Just humor me for this then you can fuck me like usual.” Romano’s eyes widened at that comment. Arthur never swore like that, at least not about their sex life. Arthur used that confusion into the usual waltz movements. It was clear that Arthur had a lot of practice with the steps. He made Romano flow around the room. It didn’t make sense to Romano but it felt lie he was being shown off.

After a few rounds of dancing, Arthur stopped them in the middle of the room. He dropped his arms and went over to the record player. Romano started to ask a question but quickly stopped with the fierce look Arthur shot him. A few seconds later, traditional salsa music started to play. “I know a suit isn’t a good choice for this type of dancing but I know you wouldn’t want to wait for me to change.”  
He made his way over to Romano and got ready for Romano to lead. “I don’t know the moves well enough to lead so I need you to.” Romano didn’t move, he was too shocked to really comprehend what was happening. Arthur spoke up again. “I know you miss salsa dancing now that Spain is dating that frog. I know I’m nowhere good as he is but I figured it would be worth a try. Are you going to lead or not?”  
Romano’s focus snapped back at the challenge in Arthur’s voice. He got in position with Arthur, waiting for a good starting point, and they went. Romano didn’t always lead back when he danced with Spain but he knew all the moves by heart. His moves were flawless and his body bent and moved in every direction he wanted to. Arthur tried his best to follow. It was clear he didn’t have the body to follow, but it did show that he studied to the best of his abilities. He didn’t flow as well as Romano but he kept up. Romano didn’t realize how much he appreciated this in the moment, but he knew this would stick for a while.

When the track ended they ended their dance centimeters away from each other. Romano could tell this was a romantic moment. He knew he should react appropriately. “Well, you weren’t complete shit. Not as good as Spain, but you made effort.” Romano could’ve sworn he heard a record scratch, which is weird since the record was at the end. Arthur had a shocked look on his face. The moment was gone and the silence that replaced it was discomforting. Before Romano could dig himself a deeper grave, Arthur pushed him off and made his way to his bed room. “Lets get this over with.”  
Romano knew he fucked up and he wasn’t sure how to fix it. He moved slowly towards the bedroom. By the time he got there, Arthur was naked laying his bed. He tossed some lube at Romano “Hurry up. I don’t have all day.” Romano snapped to attention at the attitude he was getting. He was confused by what had happen so far but he didn’t back down from a challenge. He quickly stripped off his name brand clothes and threw them down next to the bed. Romano used the lube to help himself get fully erect. He was the type to usually enjoy foreplay but that seemed out of the question today. He didn’t warn Arthur, just pulled his legs over his shoulder, folded him in half, and just slammed himself into Arthur. Arthur cried out but didn’t let up. “Don’t you dare fucking stop there.”  
Romano growled and started using his whole body to thrust into Arthur. The motions were rough and ragged but Romano was loving it. He wasn’t ever this rough during sex, but the pleasure he was getting was amazing. The friction, the angle, the way that Arthur kept edging him on. “Keep going Romano! I NEED this! Don’t stop!” Romano wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. His breathing was getting ragged, his thrusting out of rhythm. One last thrust that put Arthur into his headboard and he was cumming. Romano collapsed onto Arthur and rode out his orgasm in bliss.

“Fuck that was amazing.”  
“Good now get out.”

Romano jolted out of his high with that comment. “Wait what? What’s happening? Why are you kicking me out??”  
Arthur kicked Romano off of him. “Because I’m tired of being used as your sex toy! Get out!”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?!”  
“What do you mean what the fuck am I talking about?” There was fury in Arthur’s eyes. “The most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me was let me top. Twice.”  
“What? No! I’m way more romantic than that!”  
Arthur crossed his arms before saying, “Really? Name 3 things. I’ve got time. But hurry because you don’t.”  
Romano opened his mouth to say some retort but nothing could pop into his head. He sunk into the bed as he slowly realized there was nothing that came to mind.  
“Tick tock. Time’s up. Anything?” Silence. “I fucking thought so.” Arthur went to the bathroom but stopped at the doorway. “I understand you were sensitive and having a hard time after the break up with Spain and I was lenient. I was interested in you and I thought you were interested in me. Guess not.” Arthur closed the door.

Fuck. Romano knew he messed up. He treated Arthur how he treated Spain when they were together. He just assumed that it would work again with Arthur. But now that he thought about it, he didn’t cook for him, there were no romantic dates, no special gestures at all. As he went to reach for his clothes he saw the tie he got Arthur. That’s something! He went to go charge into the bathroom, but stopped himself. A tie? He was going to use a tie as an argument? He deflated and sat on the floor.

The first question was did he want to pursue a relationship with Arthur? Yes. Did he want to fix this? Also yes. How? Fuck. Romano had never been in a situation like this. He had nothing to build off of. Maybe apologize? There should be more I can do. Nothing popped into his head. His time was running out. It had been 10 minutes at this point. Arthur was probably just waiting for him to leave. Romano sighed and decided to try his best.  
He knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. “Arthur?”  
“What do you want?”  
“Please let me in.”  
A few seconds of silence before. “I want to say no but you’ll do whatever you want, as usual.”  
Romano looked down in shame but let himself in anyway. Inside he saw Arthur smoking in his empty bathtub. When Arthur saw the questioning look Romano was giving him, Arthur answered. “I couldn’t decide between a shower and smoking so I picked a middle point.”  
Romano flopped next to Arthur. “I’m sorry you’re right. I treated you like trash. I know you said we didn’t have to make it an actual ‘relationship’, but I don’t think I even treated it like anything close to that.” Romano looked over to Arthur for a response. Arthur just gave him a look that said ‘keep going’. Romano gulped and continued. “You’ve gone out of your way to do plenty of romantic things for me and I’ve never made the effort to at least match it and I’m sorry. You went out of your way to learn my favorite style of dance and…” He sighed at his own mistake. “I brought up my ex. That’s not fair. I’m really sorry. I don’t want this to end and you deserve more than a quick rough fuck.”

Romano ran out of words and just stared at Arthur. Arthur just sat there smoking his cigarette. Romano hoped he was deep in thought. The silence was rough and palpable. “You’re right. I do deserve better. Relationships are two way streets not me just driving all the way and you telling me to pick you up and putting you in the car.” Romano wanted to comment about the strange metaphor but one look from Arthur shut him up. “You owe me so much for what you put me through. You think you deserve a chance to make it up to me?”

Romano looked hopeful as an idea popped into his head. He offered his hand to Arthur. “Come with me real quick.” Arthur frowned for a moment and sighed. “I’m an idiot.” He took Romano’s hand. Romano led them to the living room and Arthur immediately regretted this. “Wait no! We’re still naked!”  
Romano laughed a little. “You live on a hill. And its 1 in the afternoon on a Thursday. No one will see us.” He started the salsa music again and got in position to follow. “Lead me Arthur.” Arthur got a nervous look on his face as he took his position. “I didn’t practice leading that much. I figured that I would be following mostly.”  
“And that’s not fair. You have the body and the motions of someone who leads. Do what you can and I’ll help you. Please?” Romano never said please so it was new for both of them. Arthur shook his head to let out some of his nerves and started. His movements were stiff, and Romano could tell he was nervous. But the basics were solid and matched his body. Romano picked up the slack and made his body bend and flow so that it compensated for the few mistakes Arthur made. It wasn’t perfect but after a couple minutes they were both smiling.

The song ended with the two close again but this time there were smiles and the romantic feelings were natural. Romano was the one to kiss first. It was desperate but it was a real emotion which was still new for Arthur. “I’m sorry.” Romano said between kisses. “That was amazing. I wish we had done this sooner.” Romano calmed down and kept talking but didn’t let go of Arthur. “Please let us do this again. I get why you were angry and I understand. I want to do so much more with you now. Just one more chance.”  
Arthur laughed heartedly. “So you are a softy underneath all those insults! I had a feeling!”  
Romano scowled. “Shut up and answer me you ass.”  
“Now how could I pass up an offer like that. Lets go on a real date and talk about it. Let me just put on some clothes.”  
“Wow didn’t take long for the prude in you to pop up again. I thought I was making progress. Who knows maybe one day you’ll actually make out with me when there are other people within 10 meters of us!”  
Arthur gave a sarcastic “ha ha” as he walked back to the bedroom. Romano looked away as he hid a cheesy smile. He missed the back and forth they had and he was glad he hadn’t ruined it. He vowed to do better from then on. Maybe he could trick Arthur into going grocery shopping so Romano could cook for the two.  
“Hurry up we don’t have all day!” Romano said, still smiling, as he went into the bedroom to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Help I'm a gay man who has sex and no one can tell.


End file.
